Pumpkin Palava!
by Elliewelly1
Summary: Oneshot for Halloween! It's Charlotte Collins first Halloween at Leopards Den. She can't really figure out why her mum wants her to dress up so much- but does she have some suprises instore for her or what!


**Pumpkin Palava **

"Mum I feel like such an _idiot." _Charlotte moaned, pouting.

Alice grinned, "You look cute honey!" She insisted.

Charlotte huffed and crossed her arms, creasing her pumpkin costume. It was one of those typical bright orange pumpkin suits, which was all round and made her arms poke out at an odd angle if she didn't force them to be crossed across her chest, and came with a matching orange hat. And to top it off, her mum had tied up her hair in a bun so that the hat covered it and she looked bald, apart from the orange hat. And she also had bright orange tights, with orange shoes. Charlotte felt slightly like an oompa loompa really- and it just wasn't cool for a ten year old to dress up as a pumpkin! She had wanted to be a bat. But no, her mum had made her be a pumpkin.

"I don't even see why I need to dress up, Mum!" Charlotte moaned, "It's not like I can go trick or treating, is it?"

Alice grinned, "Well, it's either that, or the leopard costume."

Charlotte's eyes narrowed, "You know i'd rather be a leopard- but you _'accidentally_' bought the wrong size!" Charlotte cried, her fingers forming air quotes as she said 'accidentally'.

Alice laughed, and Charlotte huffed again. "Oh, don't be such a scrooge, Charlie."

"He's related to christmas!"

Alice poked her head out of the room, "Danny! Come have a look at Charlotte's costume!"

Charlotte gasped. She swore that her mum did this to her on purpose! Her mum knew that she would be embarrassed wearing this costume yet she still subjected her to wearing it. Charlotte just knew that her Mum was going to pull some stunt like this. Her mum always did something like this on Halloween for her own amusement! And then she would whip out her camera and take a million photos of her in the most embarrassing costume she had found that year, and then she would threaten Charlotte with the fact that she was going to show them to future boyfriends. Of course, Charlotte didn't _care _about boys now- but she knew she would one day and those photos just _weren't _what you'd want your boyfriend to see!

She heard Danny's footsteps approaching and her Mum opened the door for him. "No!" Charlotte cried, and quickly dived under the covers of her bed.

Alice laughed as she watched her daughters horrified face as she peeled back the covers. Charlotte quickly grabbed them and pulled them over her head, and wrapped them around herself so that she resembled a sausage. With a bright orange pumpkin in the middle. Alice almost burst out with laughter at the thought- actually, she did burst out with laughter at the thought. While she was laughing she heard the deep rumble of Danny's laughter, and turned around to see him chuckling to himself in the doorway.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked, calming her laughter.

He grinned, shaking his head, "You just seem like a madwoman, giggling to yourself in the middle of Charlotte's room..."

Alice pointed to the rolled up covers which contained Charlotte, "I am not a madwoman- I am laughing because there's a pumpkin in the middle of a sausage!"

Alice realised how ridiculous she sounded when Danny burst out laughing. She probably should have actually explained it fully, not just saying there was a pumpkin in a sausage. After all, it did sound like a pretty madwoman thing to say! Alice laughed with Danny at her own foolishness, and ended up doubled over, clutching onto Charlotte's bedpost to keep herself steady. Danny was even worse off than her, and had literally fell down to the ground with laughter. He had to refrain from rolling around on the floor! The sight of Danny caused Alice to laugh harder, and eventually she fell down beside Danny, tears streaming down her cheeks where she was so happy.

"Oh- God- My stomach!" Alice gasped, laughing.

"I still don't even know what you meant!" Danny cried, throwing his head back and laughing hysterically.

"There's- Charlotte- She's- Pumpkin- Sausage." Alice tried to speak but found that she couldn't.

"Pumpkin sausage?" Danny cried, and fell flat on his back, laughing.

During this, Charlotte had slowly pulled the covers down, she hadn't really heard much of what her mum had said due to the fact that she was hiding under the covers and that meant that all speech was muffled for her. She was sure she heard something about pumpkin sausages but she didn't really see the funny side! But she had heard her mum and Danny's laughter, and gathered it was safe to make a quick exit, plus she was getting a little hot under the covers- her cheeks were burning! So quickly, Charlotte leaped out of the bed and went to make a run for it when-

Her mum grabbed her wrist, trying to calm her laughter, "Charlie!" She gasped, "You've gotta... grab your bag! Go knock on everyone's doors! Mine and Danny's last!" Alice told her daughter, catching her breath.

Charlotte groaned, "Why?"

"You'll see!" Alice promised, her breathing still laboured from so much laughter.

Charlotte sighed and grabbed her bag. Which just so coincidentally happened to be a bright orange pumpkin too! She had actually planned on making a quick escape and hiding out somewhere in the bush somewhere where nobody would see her! And maybe her outfit might just so happen to be mauled by a wild lion, too... but Charlotte was intruiged now, what could her mum possibly want her to knock on everyone's doors for?

Charlotte headed to Liv's room first. She liked Liv. The two girls had grown close over the period of time that they had spent together. At first, Liv had totally hated her but now they were as thick as thieves! So, intruiged and slightly embarrassed by her outfit, Charlotte knocked on Liv's door. She knew better than just bursting in. Liv may really like her now, but nobody, not _anybody _just walked into her room!

The door to Liv's room creaked open without Charlotte touching it, and Charlotte hesitated for a moment, before telling herself that she was being stupid. She wasn't a baby! She wasn't scared! It was just Halloween, that didn't mean that suddenly loads of ghosts and ghouls would come around... would it? Oh god, what if they had got Liv? Should she go back to her Mum and Danny? No! She wasn't a baby! She could save Liv!

Charlotte took a step into Liv's dark room. It was already dark outside, and there weren't any lights switched on anyway. "Liv?"

Charlotte's mouth slammed open when she took in Liv's room. The window was open and the curtains were rippling softly from the light breeze, and the room was covered from ceiling to floor in spiderwebs. Every single inch! And there were a few spiders in them too! Charlotte recoiled and went to step out, but the door slammed shut behind her. "GOTCHA!" Someone cried high-pitched, and she literally hit the roof.

Charlotte spun around to see Liv grinning behind her, who wasn't really dressed up for Halloween besides the pretend knife-going-through-the-head headband, but she holding a bag of sweets. Charlotte sighed in relief and held a hand over her chest, she could feel her heart pounding beneath her fingers. Well, she hadn't been _that _scared. "Liv! Don't scare me like that."

Liv grinned, "Hey, it was the job I was assigned with!" She cried in defence, and then rattled the bag of sweets, "Anyway, you get rewarded for being scared for like two seconds!"

"Ooh!" Charlotte held out her bag for Liv to pour the sweets into but Liv held up a hand.

"Ah, ah, ah! What's the three magic words?"

"Trick or treat?" Charlotte asked sweetly.

"That's the one." Liv said, pouring the sweets into Charlotte's pumpkin bag. "Oh, and, by the way- I love your costume."

Charlotte blushed with embarrassment, she had totally forgotten about wearing the pumpkin outfit! Oh well, it wasn't like she didn't know her Mum hadn't shown them the photos of previous halloweens, which were even worse. (Yes! That was actually possible!). Anyway, if she was going to get sweets- which she hadn't expected- she figured it was alright to wear the ridiculous costume for just a bit.

* * *

The next room she visited was Dupe and Caroline's. They were next door to Liv's. She happily stood outside and knocked, waiting for them to answer. She heard a few muffled voices which had to be Dupe and Carolines. And suddenly a bang and a loud, "OW!" And giggled, assuming Dupe had hurt himself in some way.

The door finally opened to reveal a vampire Caroline and Dupe! They both had painted chalk-white faces with rouge red lips- Dupe looked hilarious, as he was wearing a black wig too! They both wore long capes, Dupes being jet black and Carolines and shiny red. They both grinned to reveal fangs, and Charlotte grinned. She suddenly didn't feel so embarrassed by her outfit. After all, Dupe would make anyone feel beautiful wearing a binbag with the costume he was wearing!

"Dupe, you're supposed to dress up for Halloween!" Charlotte teased.

Caroline laughed and Dupe 'harrumph'ed. "Look dyou want your sweets or not, kid?" He grumbled, clearly embarrassed that he had been roped into this.

Charlotte held her pumpkin bag out, smiling sweetly and batting her eyelids, "Trick or treat?" Caroline smiled at her and poured the sweets into her bag. Charlotte was sure that she was going to feel sickly once she had finished eating these sweets, because she seemed to be getting a helluva lot of them! "Thanks!" She said when Caroline finished pouring the sweets in.

Dupe winked at her and stole a sweet from her bag. Charlotte went to protest but Dupe picked another from her bag and popped it in her open bag. "Go on, kid, Nomsa's in the kitchen."

Charlotte made mock-evils at him as she chewed on the sweet. _Fizzy Haribo's... my favourite! _She thought, and then headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Nomsa was sat down- which was a rare sight indeed!- in the kitchen waiting for Charlotte when she walked in. Nomsa wasn't that dressed up, though she did have some fake blood on her top! But Charlotte hadn't expected Nomsa to dress up. She had just expected her to be... just Nomsa! And Nomsa was great anyway.

"Hey Nomsa!"

Nomsa grinned, "Do not come too close!"

Charlotte frowned, "Why not?" She stopped at the doorway to the kitchen.

Nomsa lifted her hands from her lap and Charlotte saw that she was wearing a pair of handcuffs, and frowned in confusement. "It is to make sure that I do not eat you," Nomsa explained, "They wanted to give me a muzzle, but I did not allow them to do that!"

"But why would you want to eat me?"

"Because I am a cannibal!" Nomsa told her, grinning.

Charlotte laughed, and sat down opposite Nomsa, "Is that why you've got blood on your shirt? Have you been eating people."

"Ah yes child, I have. You'll never see your Uncle Rowan again!" Nomsa grinned. "Well, you are here for trick or treating aren't you?" Nomsa asked suddenly.

"Yep!"

"Well, look in the fridge!"

Charlotte placed her bag on the table and headed over to the fridge. She opened it and stood on her toes, searching for something which was obviously meant for her. Her eyes settled on a pie for a moment, and she turned back to Nomsa, "Why's there a pie in here?"

"Ah, it is a pumpkin pie, for later!" At this, Charlotte grinned, and then Nomsa teased her, "You are lucky I didn't make it out of you!"

"What? Oh!" Charlotte remembered that she was still wearing her pumpkin costume, and then continued to look through the fridge. She started moving things out of the way, though she was sure it was probably right in front of her. Her mum was always saying that she didn't look for things properly! Finally, Charlotte's hands rested upon a toffee apple, "Hey! I've never had one of these before. Thanks Nomsa!" She said, closing the fridge door.

She went to go hug Nomsa, but Nomsa said, "Do not come near me, I am a cannibal!"

Charlotte just laughed and hugged her anyway.

* * *

Finally, Charlotte headed towards her Mum and Danny's room. She was confused as to why she had been specifically ordered to go to her Mum and Danny's room last. Maybe they needed time to get into a costume? Probably! Her Mum would dress up for Halloween too, usually. Which made Charlotte feel like less of an idiot. Most of the time. Sometimes it just embarrassed her even more because her Mum would take photos _with _her. Another load to be shown to any future boyfriends, oh joy!*****

Charlotte knocked on her Mum's door and patiently waited for her Mum to open the door. The sound of ghosts started to seep through the walls which made Charlotte raise an eyebrow.

The door crashed open and Alice appeared excitedly. Charlotte's eyes widened when she took in her mums appearance. She was covered in some sort of green paint, all of her skin green! Charlotte looked closely and saw that her mum was even wearing green contact lenses! Her black hair was backcombed and reminded Charlotte slightly of a lions mane. She also had black lines- which Charlotte guessed were drawn with eyeliner- across her cheeks, wriggly ones that looked like wrinkles. And she had screws coming out of either side of her neck! She also wore a black vest with a brown waistcoat over it, which had a few patches on it, and black three quarter trousers which were all ripped at the bottom- and she had no shoes on!

"Frankenstein?" Charlotte guessed, and Alice grinned, nodding, "It's really good Mum!"

Danny appeared behind her Mum- did he have a bit of green paint smudged on his lips?- and Charlotte almost burst out laughing. Danny's head was stood on end, almost looking like he had been electrocuted but his hair was just slightly too short. He wore round thin glasses which were similar to Harry Potter's ones, only they were silver. He had a white shirt on which was tucked into black jack-ups, and Charlotte could see his ankles where they were so high! Thankfully, he wore shoes. And, a long white scientist coat!

"Are you supposed to be the guy who made her?" Charlotte gestured to Alice.

Danny grinned, "Uh-huh."

Alice grabbed Charlotte's hand, and pulled her into the room, "Look, Charlie!" She said.

Charlotte grinned as she took in the room. Her mum had slightly overdone it with the decorations in the room, but it still looked good! The room had spider webs everywhere, just like Liv's had, but it also had yellow tape around their bed which had 'CAUTION: ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!' on it. And laid on the bed was one single black rose, and a load of fake skeleton bones. At the end of the bed, was a fake grey headstone in the shape of a cross which had 'RIP' written on it. There were bats dangling from the ceiling at random points, aswell as some spiders, and a few more fake bones were scattered around the room. Hanging from the light was a transparent bag which read 'Pure blood' on it with some red liquid inside it, and Charlotte noticed that her mums CD player was being used- that explained the ghost noises.

"It's great Mum!" Charlotte said, smiling.

"It's not overdone is it?" Alice asked anxiously, and Danny laughed behind her.

"No, of course not! I love it!"

Alice grinned, "I thought you would."

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut," Charlotte held up her bag, "There's one thing missing!"

Alice shook her head, "No there isn't!" She nodded at Danny and he walked over to their light, and pulled down the bag with the red liquid in it, then handed it to Charlotte. Charlotte turned it over in her hands curiously, "Taste it." Alice urged.

Charlotte teared open the corner of the bag and took a quick sip. It tasted like strawberries and sugar! Charlotte grinned at her Mum and resealed the bag, promising herself to save some for later, and stuffed it in her bag, "It's great Mum!"

"Aaaaaaaaaand," Alice looked at Danny again, who grinned and pulled out a large chocolate bar shaped like a bat.

"Wow, thanks!" She said, as he handed her it. Danny grinned in reply.

"Say you like the bat better, because your Mum chose the blood thing." Danny winked.

Alice nudged him in the ribs, "Hey! Charlotte likes mine more!"

"I think-"

"Hey!" Charlotte interrupted them before they got carried away, "Nomsa wanted everyone out on the veranda in five minutes by the way." She told them, and started to escape before she got dragged into another one of their teasing arguments.

"Okay, let me just wash this green paint off." Alice told her daughter, who nodded and walked out of the room, picking sweets from her bag already.

"I'll help with that." Danny said, grinning."

Alice turned to him, smiling mischeviously, "Oh wouldn't you just love to Mr Trevanion."

Danny grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, "You know I would. Gonna accept the offer of help?"

Alice smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I guess I will." She said, and pulled him down for a kiss, it was only quick though as she pulled away and whispered, "Should we adjourn to the shower then?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later and the whole of Leopards Den were gathered in the kitchen. (Though Danny and Alice were the ones that had held them up for fifteen minutes extra than they had been there!). Nomsa had told them that she had a suprise for them all, and- after Dupe releasing her from her cuffs- she smiled and allowed them all to go through to the veranda.

"Wow Nomsa!" Alice gasped at the sight before them.

Sat before them were seven pumpkins, each glowing in the darkness of the night, with the faces of every member of the family at Leopards Den carved upon them.

* * *

**A/N: Funny thing about this fic is i don't actually like pumpkins! All the decorations in Alice + Danny's room? Exactly what my mum does to our house. She goes over the top with Halloween. The weirdo! And the blood thing- that is really tasty! And I didn't even realise it was a sweet thing until after Halloween and I noticed what it said on the back LOL.**

***Number one reason I will never take my boyfriend home, or at least to my mums house: My mum will get out my baby photos!**

**Oh and thanks Chloe- who reminded me it's halloween tomorrow! Otherwise I wouldn't have done anything Halloween related:3 (I hope the slight Danice is good enough for you?) ****...review? Happy halloween... tomorrow:') **


End file.
